Vampire Life (English Version)
by BbyPrincess555
Summary: So... what do you get when your in a relationship with the guy that you love, that's over 100 years old and oh! he's family and himself are all vampires? One crazy love, adventure and life! But the thing is, I can't get enough of it! Read this story as you'll see my life and all the things that happened because I fell for a Vampire!


**Vampire Life (English Version)**

**AN: This is NOT my saga, and this may be the biggest AN I've ever written but it's best that you read it before you read the first saga. This Saga is a mixture of Twilight with Winx and No this is NOT a crossover it's just a Winx Club story inspired by the Twilight saga. A friend of mines form Uruguay wrote this and she asked me to translate it to English, her Spanish version is written the same except for the () just plain "Vampire Life" by Pipitah-Chan this saga is HER STORY NOT MINE and yes she gave me permission to have it on my account since we are working together on this saga in both languages. We both DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT nor WINX CLUB… Winx Club is property of Iginio Straffi and Twilight saga is property of Stephenie Meyer… without anything else to say read on if you have any questions leave it at the reviews or PM… ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The New Girl in Town

It was a small morning in any other town. The sky was covered in clouds, but that's just something I got used to. I found myself listening to music as I got ready for school, I was going to privet school so I was putting on my uniform, a white sleeve shirt, a black skirt, black jacket socks and school shoes with my backpack, I chose not to be picky so I got a simple grey one.

It was still early so I decided to go online and chat with my friend whom I miss so badly.

"Musa" my dad called out to me from the door "You're going to be late" he said as he closed the door behind him.

I looked at my desk clock and he was right, boy I got really distracted chatting with my friends. I was so going to be late, I said goodbye to my friends and headed on to the school, I rushed to the door and said to my dad that I loved him and my 'see ya later' not paying attention that I didn't ate breakfast, and just to my luck I live like three to four blocks from the school, so much for a great first day huh?

I was walking or jogging as you call it until I felt that someone was watching me, I turned around to see if anyone was there but no, no one was there, I took a quick breath and told myself that I was paranoid.

To my surprise I made it the school and just in time too. I was really nerves to enter; it's my first day at a different school that's not from my home town. I don't know anyone, and I surly don't know how they take new incomers.

I went to the administration desk to ask for my schedule and information on my classes and where was my home room.

"Good morning" I greeted "Do you mind telling my class schedule and where my home room is?"

"Of cores" the nice lady said, she looked about in her mid-thirties "Name please?"

"Sure" I said "My name is Musa Stewart"

"Ok Musa Stewart… ah here it is, ok here's your class schedule and your home room in on the second floor and it's the first to your right"

"Thank you, and sorry for the bother" I said as I left

I was so focused on my class schedule that I didn't notice were I was going until I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said as I picked up my stuff from the floor.

"It doesn't matter I should have seen you coming anyways" the guy said as he helped me pick up my stuff "What's your name?" he asked as he lifted up his face to meet my eyes.

"Musa Stewart, and you are?" never in my life have I opened up to someone when they asked my name, at least not this fast without knowing they're background story.

"Riven Macen, what group are you in?" he asked me

"4C, why?" I asked doubting a little.

"I'll walk you there then, since it seems that were in the same group" he said with a smile which made me smile, he laughed a little, we walked to the class room in silence until he spoke "Do you mind sitting next to me?" he asked me, I didn't know why but I didn't complain, it's my first day and so far he's been really nice so why not?

We entered and everyone kept looking at me as if I was a shiny new toy or something (and all I did was enroll into the school) I felt a little uneasy, they didn't stop looking and now they started criticizing me and talking about me, great first day and now I'm the talk of the week, it got me a little mad, they didn't know me what gives them right to talk about stuff they don't know about me?

We sat on the end of the row seats next to the window, which I was glad, I needed a distraction.

Once Physics class was over, I stayed in the hallway thinking about the little comments they said about me, I smiled like an idiot. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice him walking up to me looking at me.

"Are you ok Musa?" he asked, is it just me or does this guy worry too much?

"No nothing's wrong Riven, I was just thinking about the little comment's they said about me in class" I said lowering my head, I get all blushy when someone looks into my eyes.

"Wait you actually care about what does idiots think about you?" that really surprised me and got my attention

"No, I was just thinking that they don't know me and they started making little comment's" I said as we entered our next class, we sat in the back again next to the windows, it was a nice view considering since we were in the second floor.

"Miss Stewart, please come up to the blackboard and write what I'm about to dictate please" My Literature professor asked me, I just nodded and did as she asked.

I started to write what she was saying, and she was saying enough form what I can tell you. I simply misspelled one word, and everyone except 11 students started laughing. I was so embarrassed, I don't take situations like this very well, I felt bad in an instant, I ran out the class room, not caring if they notified it, if I got detention or suspended, I just wanted to be alone.

I didn't notice that I was crying. It was a weird feeling, I couldn't control it.

"Are you ok?" asked a girl from behind me.

"Yeah" I said as I managed to control my tears "don't worry about it" I said with a small smile in which she returned.

"My name is Tecna Macen" she said as she helped me up from the floor… wait a second, did she said she was Macen?

"Are you sister or something to Riven Macen?" I asked without thinking twice. To be honest that caught me off guard, he never mentioned me that he had a sister, never the less much more pretty than me.

"Well … yeah but he doesn't like to talk about us much, he thinks were crazy" she said with a smile "Don't worry I'll stay with you until the professor says it's ok for you to come back inside"

"To be honest I ran out the class room since everyone started laughing at me" I said lowering my head, I don't know what it is but whenever I talk to Riven I get nerves, the same with her.

"Here you are" said a voice from the back "I've been looking everywhere for you" he said with a worried voice.

"Don't worry, she's with me Riven" Tecna told him "And by the way, why were you laughing at her? Did she do anything to you so you could laugh at her?" she told him with a hint of anger in her voice

"1. I didn't laugh at her, 2. She didn't do anything to me and 3. She needs to get back in class unless she wants an observation on her first day of school" he said looking at her, daring her to say something back "come on Musa we got to go" he said taking my hand. I notice how cold his skin was, and I felt an electrical discharge throughout my body.

When we got back, my professor asked me why I ran out the class, I told her the truth, knowing that, it's always a good excuse.

The bell rang for lunch. Riven lead me to a table to were the kids that didn't laugh at me, that send a wave of relief in me, I could really learn to like these guys.

"Hey, Riven" a redhead greeted him "Who's your friend?" she asked him.

"Oh, hey Bloom, this is Musa, she's the one that ran out the class room" he said as if it was an everyday thing "Musa, these are Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Sky, Timmy, Bloom and you've already met Tecna"

"Yeah I've met her" I said while giving Tecna a small smile.

Lunch passes way to fast, they told lots of stuff about them, they all seemed to be put together, and when I mean put together I mean as a couple, Bloom and Sky, Flora is with Helia, Stella with Brandon, Layla and Nabu, Tecna and Timmy. Riven doesn't want to be with anybody, for now, at least that's what he told me.

Finally school was over for the day, I said bye to my new friends and walked home, once I got home I realized that dad left for his 'tour' I tossed my bag and jacket on the couch and locked myself in my room, changed from the uniform into shorts and a sweater, I went to the living room and did my homework a little fast that I expected. So I went back in my room and decided to chat with my BFF Samantha Pocket, we've been friends since we were babies, we talk about everything.

In the chat:

"_Hey Sam" I send my greeting_

"_Hey Musie, how was your first day of school?" she asked losing patience_

"_It was great, made new friends and a guy treaded me really well" I explained_

"_Really? And who is this guy may I ask?" again impatient_

"_His name is Riven Macen, and he's really cute" I admitted I can't lie to BFF, now that I mention it all of them are drop dead gorgeous (Riven and his group I mean)_

"_I'm so happy, my girl likes someone, and on her first day of school" she said_

"_Hey I said he was cute, I didn't say that I like him, besides I just met the guy" to be hones I liked the guy since I've bump into him, he really gets my attention._

"_You'll like him in the end, you'll see, anyway changing the topic, remember the guy that I mentioned you the other day?" she asked, it was hard to keep track of the boys she mentions._

"_You mean Eric right?" I asked not sure if it was the right guy she was talking about._

"_Yep, he asked me out this Friday but I wasn't going to give him a straight answer without telling you first, and I also need your opinion on him" she said, hoping and almost begging I would say something nice about him._

"_Go out with him, but if I hear that he did something to you I'm going to skin him for life I don't want you crying for some guy, you be sure to tell him that understood?" in real life I had no problem with the guy, but Sam is the sister I never had, and we've always looked out for each other._

"_Thanks girl, I have to go and help mom make dinner, Love you darling!"_

"_Love ya more sweet face, take care"_

She disconnected from the online chat, I was happy that she started dating but also nerves, 'because sometimes people aren't what they seem to be, and he could hurt her.

After a while I flopped on my bed and drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

**-*^.^*-**

**So what do you guys think of her story? Be honest please were really good friends despite that were from different countries, and honesty is base of a good friendship!**

**R&R!**


End file.
